Pequeños pedazos de insomnia
by ShiroGan
Summary: Pequeñas historias que me roban el sueño.
1. Rest in pieces

Rest in pieces

Down for the count

El ataud que contenia a su ultima esperanza era llevado por unos cuantos chicos con caras tristes, sus pies arrastrandose por la mojada tierra, evidencia de la tormenta que hace poco habia sucedido.

No revival

You're bleedin' out

El lugar de su eterno descanso era de por más inusual, situado entre dos árboles sobre una pequeña colina yacía su pequeña tumba, decorada con varios ornamentos hermosos de todos los colores.

Your epitaph says

You died a plushy man

En la ceremonia recuerdos hermosos inundaron a todos los presentes, llevándolos brevemente a épocas mejores.

But you can have it all come back

And seal the master plan

Sus restos bajaban de manera dolorosamente lenta, abriendo aún más la herida, la perdida de su querido amigo por fin metiéndose en sus cabezas.

With tombstone

It's tombstone

It's tombstone

It's tombstone

-Descansa en paz... Bun-Bun-

-Por dios Lincoln, sólo se deshilo, lo podemos volver a coser- Replicó Lori de forma exasperada.


	2. Linconln segundo

Fue un día muy interesante cuando Lincoln se entero de que tendría un hermanito pequeño.

Con dieciocho años de vida había pasado por muchas cosas con sus hermanas, desde los momentos más felices de su vida hasta los más tristes.

Cuando su pequeña hermana lisa le hizo saber que había creado un clon suyo a petición de sus hermanas se sorprendió un poco, pero no mucho.

Decidió tomar un descanso antes de ir a la universidad.

El pequeño clon Lincoln segundo era muy tierno y adorable, además de compartir varios rasgos físicos con su hermano mayor, el heredó a bun-bun.

Al final sus hermanas quedaron satisfechas y sus padres se alegraron de tener a otro hijo varón, todo estaba bien en la vida.

No fue sino hasta más tarde, unos cuantos meses después, cuando ya se preparaba para poder ir a la universidad, que empezaron sus sospechas.

Un par de meses atrás, Lori había sido arrestada y puesta bajo el cargo de sospecha de abuso a menores...

Resulta que una noche al salir con sus amigas se puso borracha y en el camino a casa trato de asaltar a un chico que iba por la calle junto con su madre.

Por lo menos es lo que dijo un testigo.

Al final nadie supo realmente que es lo que sucedió aquella noche pero a Lori se le prohibió volver a tomar.

Otra noche, cuando el ya se estaba preparando para dormir a altas horas de la noche, pues se había quedado estudiando, Luna entró en su cuarto actuando de forma un poco extraña, exclamando incoherencias acerca de como, si el fuera más chico, ella lo tomaría todos los días.

Linconl se enteró un día después que su hermana estaba bajo el efecto de una droga que había consumido en un concierto anterior a su pequeño encuentro con Lincoln.

Sus sospechas sólo se agravaron cuando Leni, siendo su usual torpe ser, exclamó en voz alta y para que todos la escucharán como haría a él pequeño Lincoln segundo su novio, por supuesto todos lo pasaron como otro momento de Leni siendo su torpe ser, pero Lincoln primero sólo logró confirmar aún más sus sospechas.

Al final no logró conseguir nada de Lynn ni de luan, excepto esas veces cuando miraban extraño a Lincoln segundo justo cuando salía del baño.

Y así llegó el día en el que partiría a la universidad, con todos en el porche despidiéndose de el, Lincon primero pudo ver claramente las miradas hambrientas que le arrojaban sus hermanas a el pequeño Lincoln segundo.

De camino a la que sería su nueva casa no pudo evitar pensar.

"Rayos, ese niño es muy suertudo"

@%(@%%%%%%@%%@((%@(@

Los shenanigans aumentan con Linconln el primero y Linconln el segundo.

Aviso: The loud house no me pertenece, es propiedad de nickelodeon.


	3. Edgelording

-Hola, soy Lincoln Loud, mis hermanas me quieren mucho pero no en realidad porque resulta que son unas depravadas reprimidas sexuales con deseos de torturarme física y psicológicamente por que eso las pone "cachondas"- Suena a él plot sobrevalorado de muchas historias de por aquí, también, Lincoln logró alcanzar el máximo nivel de "Edgelord" tanto así, que su propio edgelordismo (eso no es una palabra) logró cortarle la mucha mostrando así un show de miseria y sesos, y otras estupideces sangrientas totalmente innecesarias sólo para incluir la etiqueta "terror" al título.

En fin, Lori entro en la habitación de su hermano de manera dramática, su cara portando la ya reconocida mascara marca "mirame soy una psicópata y es lindo cuando mató gente"

-Linconl, es tiempo de tu violación mensual, esta vez con un poco de netorare, básicamente un blanco te va a violar mientras observas como Clyde (el cual de recordarte en reiteradas ocasiones mientras te violan: La tiene más grande y es mejor que tu para tener sexo), cómo sea al final terminarás con una irremediable aberración a los blanquitos y mostraras tu desprecio hacia ellos cada vez que hables- Lori informó a su hermano de manera sombría y misteriosa y terrorífica y insondable y apatetica y... etc.

-¿Qué a mi que, puta blanquita?- Exclamó Lincoln, inmediatamente metiéndose en su papel de racista violado por otra persona de color que inmediatamente justifica su racismo, no es que sea racista pero alguien tiene que ser el edgelord de la historia y lamentablemente en las últimas historias de flagg esa era Leni.

-Bien, ya te estas metiendo en tu rol... comenzamos en 5 minutos así que preparate- Explicó Lori mientras salía del cuarto de su hermano.

-¡Ah! Por cierto después de esto el autor se tomará 6 meses de vacaciones sin nada pagado al sillón de su casa donde sentará su gordo o flaco trasero durante ese tiempo haciendo cosas probablemente más productivas... y estate listo pues cuando regrese arruinará casi por completo la trama cambiandola de una historia trágica y familiar a un thriller policiaco lleno de muertes innecesarias y psicópatas... ¿Qué quienes son los psicópatas? Todos, la sanidad esta sobrevalorada de todas maneras...- Exclamó Lori, asomando un poco su cabeza de manera pervertida y macabra a la vez.

-¿Porqué hemos sido creados? Sólo para sufri... ni siquiera puedo decir algo sin soñar como un idiota depresivo super pretencioso... me suicidaria pero estoy seguro de que ellos aprovecharían eso para crear drama innecesario que ni siquiera este ligado a mi muerte- Dijo para su mismo Lincoln, ya lamentandose haber firmado ese contrato.

Such was the life of one of many edgy main protagonists in the multiverse.

%%(%%%@%%%#@#%#

Por increible que parezca, estas historias son un placer culposo (por que me hacen reir... demasiado)


	4. Slave corporative Lori

Slave corporate lori.

10000 Health points.

Mientras Lincoln camina por el angosto pasillo, de camino a las escaleras, no pudo evitar hacerle caso a la extraña sensación en su estómago que le decía que algo estaba terriblemente mal... Por lo menos hasta que le gruño el estómago.

Apresurandose por el pasillo pronto llegó a las escaleras y, sin darle importancia al abismo negro que se creaba en las mismas, las bajo con rapidez con un sólo pensamiento en su mente...

'Comida'

Al llegar hasta el porche, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y entró a la sala. Sin mucho cuidado se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, pasando de largo a la figura obscura recostada en uno de los sillones.

Al llegar a la cocina Lincoln sin perder tiempo se abalanzó a la alacena, procedió a abrirla y luego empezó a buscar como desquiciado el tarro de galletas.

Su Bubúsqueda fue breve pues el tarro se encontraba detrás de una caja de cereal. Rápidamente la sacó de la alacena y procedió a destaparla sin importarle mucho todo el sonido que estaba haciendo, la comida era lo único en su mente.

Procedió a sacar una galleta y observó con disgusto las pasas que la cubrían, su estómago gruño una vez más, exigiéndole alimento.

Linconl fruncio el seño pero aún así procedió a llevársela a la boca. Terminó la galleta de dos mordiscos.

Sin embargo su estómago no estaba satisfecho y se lo hizo saber a Lincoln, el cual procedió a sacar otra galleta del tarro y volvió a terminarla en dos bocados.

Este proceso pasó 3 veces más.

Por la quinta galleta Lincoln escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y de una manera rápida volteo a ver de donde se produjo.

La imagen que encontró no era bonita.

Lori estaba parada en toda su gloria (si con eso nos refirieramos con ojeras, pelo desarreglado y lleno de palitos... o y también un traje ejecutivo bastante arrugado) dándole una mira que prometía un dolor tan terrible que ni siquiera un golpe en el dedito del pie 4 veces seguidas se compararia.

Aunque Lincoln jamás lo admitiera, esa mirada lo hizo cargarse un poco en los pantalones.

Y cuando la tensión estaba en su punto más alto, Lori decidió hablar.

¿Qué, aún aquí?-Hablo Lori, su voz grave y amenazadora -Dame... esa cosa. Tu galleta de pasa. La necesito... para la felicidad de mi estómago.

Lori gruño un par de veces más antes de proceder a abalanzarse sobre Lincoln.

Este reaccionó de manera rápida y se cubrió la cara con las manos, su hermana empezó a forcejear con el en un intento salvaje de apoderarse de la galleta.

En algún momento del forcejeo la galleta se deslizó de las manos de Lincoln y fue a parar al fregadero donde se mezcló entre todas las comidas que se olvidaban de quitar de sus platos sucios.

Lori al ver esto callo rendida al suelo como una marioneta y procedió a hablar.

Ah, es esta el hambre... ¿El hambre del alma ejecutiva? -Después de decir aquello callo dormida en la cocina y procedió a tomar una posición como para dormir.

Lincoln fue rápidamente a su cuarto y procedió a cambiarse de pantalones.

Nunca más ocurrió algo parecido.

\--

Busquen Slave knigth Gael en youtube...

 **The Loud House pertenece a nick, nick, nick, nick, nick, nick, nick, nick... Nigg#rlodeon...**

 _Me estoy convirtiendo en el amo y señor del filo._


End file.
